Radagast's Message
by Toaofwriting
Summary: A short missing moment, in which Radagast the Brown travels to Lothlórien to enlist the aid of Lady Galadriel, and the White Council, to spring Gandalf from Dol Guldur. Strictly speaking, movie-verse, but it really works in the bookverse as well. Written with the kind assistance of My Note Book. Second chapter: The White Council assembles to break Gandalf free
1. Chapter 1

**Quick missing moment set after the Dol Guldur scenes in Desolation of Smaug. **

"Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her, we must force his hand."

-Gandalf, _Desolation of Smaug_

The realm of Lóthlorien was a peaceful and beautiful one. The _mellorn _trees were beautiful all year round, with golden or green leaves depending on the time of year, and smooth grey bark. A sense of peace and serenity was draped over the place like a blanket. Inside, Elves went about their business as usual, mostly unconcerned by the world outside and its troubles.

Today, however, things were different. A little before noontime, the Elven guards were startled by a flock of birds suddenly taking flight, and moments later, their keen hearing picked up a loud noise. Haldir motioned, and he and his guards leapt down from the trees, their bows raised and pointed at the intruder, who was atop a sled driven by….were those rabbits?

The being in the sled was clad in brown robes and gripped a wooden staff with a crystal at the tip. He pulled the reins up fiercely.  
"Woah! Woah there!" he called, braking the rabbits just in time.

"Lower your weapons!" Haldir ordered his companions, suiting action to words. "Aiwendil! We did not expect you," he said, bowing. He'd never met this Istar before, but it was obvious to his keen Elven eyes that the being in front of him could not be anything other than the Brown Wizard.

"My apologies, Aiwendil," he said. Radagast jumped off the sled. "Stay here!" he told the rabbits.

"Elf," he said hurriedly, brushing off his robes. "Where's Lady Galadriel? I must speak with her."

"Come," said Haldir. He turned to his second in command. "Keep patrolling," he ordered."I will join you shortly."

"Come, please," he said to Radagast, and the two of them strode off together.

Two figures strolled next to each other through the city of Lorien. One was very old, the other ancient. One of them was powerful, and the other formidable. Both were united in their determination to protect Middle-Earth, and most especially its forests. Together they walked, with only one pause in their gait as Radagast had casually looked up once to gape at the great city above their heads. He stood there for only a moment, and they continued.

The two walked for a short distance before walking down several steps into a courtyard. The moon was shining high in the night sky, giving the place a fantastic glow. A slight breeze swept up the leaves at their feet as Radagast finally looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground. It had been at the beginning of the world when he'd seen her last and he'd forgotten that anything outside of that which grew in the forest could be just as beautiful as that which grew within it, if not more so.

As she turned, the breeze caught her hair and the leaves passed under her bare feet gracefully. Radagast's mouth dropped a little in awe of her ethereal beauty and majesty. She stood there, the moonlight reflecting off of her like a piece of silver. She was a sight to behold and even Haldir was caught in her spell. She was the very definition of beautiful, yet ancient wisdom and power poured from her presence.

Radagast became very serious and bowed deeply. For though she was not an animal friend or a green thing that grows deep in the forests he loved to surround himself with, even he had to admit she was beautiful and stunning. She was like both the first spring bloom and a heavy winter snow, blanketing itself over everything, silent and lovely, gentle and yet formidable.

"Radagast." Even her voice held a cold beauty, like the first chill of winter, to it. "You have something to tell me. Something urgent."

"Yes, my lady." He began slowly, as if he'd forgotten for a moment why he was here. And perhaps for a moment he had. "What was it? Ah, yes. I bring a message from Gandalf. He says that we must force his hand." The pressing sense of his mission had returned to him, and it obviously showed in his eyes. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Leave us," she said to Haldir.

His face showed that he would rather stay to hear what was transpiring in faraway lands, but he trusted his Lady more. He bowed lightly to both and turned on his heel, walking away. Once he had left, she turned fully to the Brown Wizard, who had been admiring the _mallorn _trees.

_Radagast, _she said.  
"What? Oh, yes, sorry."  
_Do not be afraid._ She was speaking in his mind, a sensation he was not used to, even when talking to the other Istari. _Open your mind. I will see all that you have seen. _Radagast met her eyes and opened his mind, allowing her to gaze into his memories and draw out what she needed.  
_The poisoned, darkening Mirkwood. The Tomb of the Witch-King of Angmar. Spectres. Opened graves. The Nine. It's undoubtedly a trap.  
_"Mithrandir," she breathed, breaking the connection and turning to stare to the North and East, where Gandalf is being held even now in the dungeons of Dol Guldur. "He is in deep trouble."  
"Yes, my Lady," Radagast agreed. She turned back to him, meeting his eyes. In there he saw concern and…fear?  
"There is very little time. I will summon Celeborn and send messages to Imladris and Isengard. Together, we may be able to save Mithrandir…before it is too late."

**Dun dun dun...**

**Well, hope you enjoyed that. I may add more chapters dealing with the actual White Council once Battle of Five Armies is released and we see how Peter Jackson does it. Please leave a review! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned LotR, I would have issued a definitive statement on whether or not Balrogs have wings and how many Glorfindels there have been, and made a lot of money. I've done none of those things, so it's obviously not mine. **

_Black Speech_

_Translated Black Speech_

Dol Guldur.

Hill of Dark Sorcery.

The name itself was far from pleasant, and the reality much less so. Dark and brooding, it loomed over Mirkwood. To the Wise who had gathered there, it felt like a pulsing beacon of evil, which indeed it was. Usually, it was a silent place, quiet as the grave. Today, though, the sound of combat echoed through the woods. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir led a company of Galadhrim into battle, swiftly overwhelming the Orcs and Wargs that had been stationed around the dark castle. As planned, the group fell back into the trees, and the Dark creatures followed, growling and howling. Dol Guldur was left practically undefended, but of course, none with sanity would ever enter that place willingly.

For the second, smaller group composed of two Maiar and two Elves that emerged from the trees, sanity was not a luxury any of them had at the moment.

"Círdan is unable come in time, and Thranduil is busy in the North. We must act now," Galadriel stated.

"Agreed," Elrond said. "Lord Radagast, were you able to make contact with Mithrandir?"

"Only for a moment," the Brown Wizard replied. "We were cut off mid-contact. I fear that the Enemy knows we are here."

"Then we must move quickly," Elrond stated.

"Radagast, you stay here," Saruman ordered. "Watch the tower, and when you see that He is distracted, you will come and retrieve Gandalf. Do you understand?"

"Yes, absolutely, Saruman," the Brown wizard nodded. "You can rely on me."

The expression on the White Wizard's face showed that he somewhat doubted the veracity of that statement, but he did not argue.

"Come, then," Saruman ordered, striding forward, the others behind him.

As he reached the arching gate, he attempted to step through. There was a flash, and the White Wizard was thrown back, landing in a crumpled heap.

He stood, anger burning in his deep-set eyes. "A shield," he stated. "The Enemy knew we were coming. But he shall not hinder our passage. Gandalf needs us."

Raising his staff, he began to mutter incantations under his breath, the jewel at the end glowing brightly, his deep, powerful voice booming through the trees. Radagast joined him, eyes fixed on the invisible barrier. The air in front of the castle shimmered and rippled, and a hole appeared, just wide enough for a Man-shaped being. Galadriel stepped through, but suddenly, the shield snapped back into place.

"He has grown powerful indeed," she noted. "I will go ahead and rescue Mithrandir. You two, follow me once you can."

With that, she set off fearlessly into the bowels of the lair of Sauron. Saruman, meanwhile, raised his staff in both hands, pointing it at the barrier. His deep, sonorous voice chanted words under his breath, and a beam of light flew from the tip of his staff, striking the barrier and shattering it.

"Come!" he ordered, and strode forward. Elrond followed, with a respectful nod to Radagast.

As the two moved through Dol Guldur, every sense on alert, they took in the dark walls, twisted spires, the echoes of pain and death, and the Darkness pervading every corner. Finally, they reached a twisting staircase, hewn roughly out of black rock.

"Where is she?" Elrond asked, looking around. "Mithrandir could be anywhere in this wretched place."

Just then, a ripple of light spread from up ahead, momentarily dispelling the darkness that had fallen over the place.

"I believe we have our answer," Saruman stated, striding forward once more, Elrond at his heels. Suddenly, a deep, threatening voice, containing malice and sadistic pleasure and pure hatred, could be heard, booming throughout the entire castle.

_Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu,  
Ombi kuzd-durbagu gundum-ishi_

"Sauron," growled the White Wizard. "Come!"

He redoubled his pace and strode up the stairs, Elrond following. Above, they reached a small platform, and in front of them a many-arched wall, as Sauron continued to gloat. Saruman gestured for Elrond to go through the arch on the left, while he went straight ahead. Elrond arrived first, drawing his sword as he took in, at a glance, the nine Nazgûl surrounding the perimeter of the room, Galadriel in the center, Mithrandir's head cradled on her lap, and the pulsating Darkness, stronger than ever now. Moments later, Saruman, too, arrived on the scene, leaning on his staff, face perfectly calm.

"Are you in need of assistance, My Lady?" he asked. Two of the Nazgûl leapt in to attack. Saruman looked from one to the other, not quite managing to hide the worry on his face.

"You should have stayed dead," Elrond stated, stepping forward. The Ringwraith next to him slashed, but he parried and stabbed the creature, and it disappeared in a flash of bright light. Saruman, too, lunged, blasting his two out of the way with a yell.

After that, everything dissolved into chaos. The two charged into battle, yelling, as the Nine raced in to attack. Only the skill and power of the warriors, one a Maiar, the other an Elven Lord and Ringbearer millennia old, kept them at bay.

In the midst of all the chaos, Galadriel leaned over the fallen Wizard.

"Mithrandir," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, reaching out to his battered, shielded mind with her own, bringing light into the darkness. After a few long moments, he gasped and opened his eyes.

"He is here," Gandalf gasped.

"Yes," she agreed, voice barely above a whisper. "The Darkness has returned."

Moments later, a cry of "Gandalf!" split the air, and Radagast arrived on the scene, pulled by his team of Rhosgobel rabbits.

"Gandalf! Climb on!" the Brown Wizard ordered, leaping off his sleigh.

"He is weak," Galadriel stated, gasping. "He cannot stay here. It is draining his life."

Radagast quickly helped his cousin aboard, then shouted to his team. "Go! Quickly!"

"GO!" she bellowed. Radagast's eyes widened in fear, and he whipped the reins, swiftly bearing the two of them away. Galadriel collapsed, momentarily spent, as Saruman and Elrond continued to fight around the perimeter of the open area. Saruman knocked one off the tower, and Elrond stabbed another in the back, the power of his Elven blade shattering the wraith's armor. For a few moments, all was silent and still. Keeping ready, Elrond backed over and knelt to check on the prone Lady of Light.

Just then, the top of the tower exploded, forming a fiery Eye that glared down at them. Both males shifted their weapons to ready position.

_So it begins, _the voice growled.

An image of the Necromancer himself, Sauron, appeared at the center, where the pupil would be, just as Elrond had seen him, three millennia ago. Around him rose the nine Ringwraiths, cloaked and hooded, ready to serve their new Master.

_The East will fall. So shall the Kingdom of Angmar rise. The time of the Elves is over. The Age of the Orc has come._

_Not while I have anything to say about it, _Elrond thought, readying his blade for battle once more, Saruman behind him doing the same. But then he lowered it in awe, as the Lady Galadriel rose once more. But this was not Galadriel as he had known her for most of his life, the gentle, kind, and wise Queen of Lothlòrien. This was the Lady of Light, bearer of Nenya, one of the oldest and greatest of the Eldar, skin literally glowing with power. She raised her hand, containing both Nenya and the light of Earëndil, which smote the Eye, causing the flame to ripple and boil.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE," the Lady of Light boomed, as the figure took on a more solid definition, and the Nazgûl vanished. "SERVANT OF MORGOTH."

Sauron growled and hissed, but her Light was enough to counter his Darkness. He flickered and glowed, fighting desperately against the puny Elf that dared to stand against him. Behind and beside her, Elrond and Saruman cowered.

"YOU ARE NAMELESS!" Sauron growled, his body, such as it was, glowing with flame.

"FORMLESS!"

He screamed in fury, flames rippling around him.

"GO BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

With that, unable to withstand her power any longer, the Enemy collapsed the ball of flame, hatred, malice, and Shadow, and was sent hurtling far to the East. Elrond staggered back, Saruman grabbed hold of his staff to support himself, and Galadriel, her power completely spent, tottered and would have fallen prone to the ground had not Elrond leaped to his feet and gently lowered her.

Outside, Gandalf and Radagast slowed to a halt, watching as the Enemy rumbled and disappeared behind the Ash Mountains.

"We were deceived," Elrond whispered to her in Sindarin. Huddled against him, Galadriel nodded weakly.

"The spirit of Sauron endured," she agreed. Nearby, Saruman leaned on his staff and regarded them thoughtfully.

"And has been banished," he added, moving forward and peering off to the Southeast.

"He will flee into the East," Galadriel whispered.

"Gondor should be warned!" Elrond said urgently. "They must set a watch on the walls of Mordor," he added, coming to stand beside the White Wizard.

"No," Saruman argued, looking down at Galadriel, still weak and weary. "Look after the Lady Galadriel. She has spent much of her power. Her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlòrien," he added, about as kindly as he ever got.

"My lord Saruman!" Elrond protested, holding to his mother-in-law's hand. "He must be hunted down and destroyed! Once and for all!"

_I cannot allow the Enemy to continue to work his malice. _

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-Earth," Saruman replied tartly. Beside Elrond, Galadriel shifted, gasping.

"Go now," the White Wizard ordered, in a voice of absolute authority. "Leave Sauron to me."

_Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu,  
Ombi kuzd-durbagu gundum-ishi: _Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the Sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone

**So, what did you think? Please, PLEASE drop a review. Thank you very much, and have a nice day. **


End file.
